Time Lord
The Time Lords (sometimes called the Lords of Time or, rarely,Chronarchs) are humanoid species they are the oligarchic rulers of the planet Gallifrey, and thus also Gallifreyan. Life Cycle The Gallifreyan life cycle appeared to have a phase of development similar to human childhood. Like human children, Gallifreyan children slept in beds and cots. Children were also entertained with nursery rhymes and well-known stories such as Snow White and the Seven Keys to Doomsday. There were specialised books for Gallifreyan children, including Every Gallifreyan Child's Pop-Up Book of Nasty Creatures From Other Dimensions. Gallifreyan children were sometimes called "Time Tots". It is unknown when a Time Lord actually becomes similar in look to a Human Adult, as a 90 year old Time Lord is still considered an child. Death Time Lords are able to cheat death by regenerating, Time Lords released massive amounts of a hormone called lindos in moments of extreme trauma, and it was this hormone which triggered regeneration. Newly regenerated Time Lords could be identified by elevated levels of lindos in their system. During a regeneration, a Time Lord's body shone with milky white light, a swirl of rainbow colours, crackled with electricity or with a violent-seeming discharge of bio-energy that damaged anything close to it. In other cases, there was no visible energy discharge, just a fade away to the next incarantion. Just before his regeneration, the Ninth Doctor warned Rose Tyler to keep away from him. The Tenth Doctor did likewise shortly before his aborted regeneration during the Dalek invasion of Earth in 2009. The damage to the Doctor's TARDIS from the Tenth Doctor's regeneration into the Eleventh, enough to force a complete reconstruction into a different design, may have been an example of the dangers the regeneration energy could pose.However, other regenerations occurred with other individuals in close proximity. These are times when the energy from the Doctor's body wasn't as violent. The form a Time Lord took through regeneration was usually humanoid, though a Time Lord of the Prydonian Chapter became Avian in appearance, as stated by the Ninth Doctor, a regeneration could mean he had two heads, or no head, suggesting limitless possibilities. Appearance External Externally, most Time Lord were identical to humans, though they tended to have a mostly Eurasian appearance. Hair and eye colour were of any colour found among humans. Their teeth were indistinguishable from human teeth. Internal The Time Lord brain was much larger and more complex than the human brain. The size differences effectively ruled out brain transplants from a Gallifreyan to a human. Time Lord skeletal structure was identical to human skeletal structure, with the exception of the rib cage: Time Lords had 26 ribs, two more than humans, they also have 2 hearts. In order to use their two hearts, Gallifryans had an advanced respiratory system. Instead of large lungs, they had a series of pulmonary tubes parallel to the lymphatic system. This made them positively buoyant, allowing them to swim with ease. They could survive longer without much oxygen, past the point where a human would be unconscious.